New Recruit
by Tempest Knight
Summary: It has been a couple of days sence Davis left the hospital and the group gets into serious danger with him. Davis takes it upon himself to save them, but will he sucsessed and who is this new ally? Squel to The Fall Of Davis, R&R!
1. New Recruit Part 1

A/N: I don't know them so there I said it, I do own some things and they are my creations and mine alone. I'll mark them with a little ` so you can tell. Just so you all know, this fiction takes place a couple days after my first Digimon fiction, *The Fall Of Davis. So to fully understand this, read The Fall Of Davis first.  
New Recruit  
Chapter 1: So It Begins  
  
  
  
"Ah summer, I love this time of year." said Davis as he stretch out on the park's cool green grass with his Digimon right next to him, "No school, no homework and all I have to do is lay around in the sun." A grin spread across his face with only happy thoughts running through his mind and he drifted off to a warm pleasant sleep.  
  
*******  
  
"Do you think we should take Davis to the Digi world this time, I mean he is still recovering*." Yolei asked the group as the meet in the computer lab that same day.  
"I don't think so," Kari answered, "He needs the all the rest he can get. Plus I know he would understand." (Gee now many times have we heard that?)  
"Well ok, after all we are just going in to have a look around to see where the old control spires are. I think most of them a out of power any way."  
"Ok lets get a move on, I want to be back in time for my basketball practice." TK said as he pulled out his D-3 and all followed suit with TK and soon vanished into the Digi world.  
  
*******  
  
Davis could see his friends, they where cornered and looked terrified as something was coming closer. Davis felt a hot rage rush into his body and the looked around for the thing. It was a black shape and too hard to make out, the Digimon tried to fight back but it throw them aside and raised one large hand or claw and brought it down on his friends. He heard them scream, and him cry out for them but he couldn't do a thing...  
Davis shot up from the grass in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily and he suddenly realised that Demiveemon was shaking Davis.  
"Davish, what's wrong?" The little blue Digimon asked, with fear shaking his voice.  
"I don't know..." Davis said, "I had this dream that the others where going to die and I could do a thing to stop it." Davis put his head between his legs and started to calm his breathing  
"It was a dream right?" Demiveemon questioned.  
"Yea, yea I think it was."  
"Ok, if you say so Davish. Now that your up can he play with that round thing in your back pack?"  
"You mean the soccer ball? Sure I'll teach you how!" Davis said with a cheerful tone as he pulled out the white and black ball and proceeded to show his friend how to play.  
  
*******  
  
"Looks like the land has been pretty clear of control spires," Yolei said after some time in the Digi world, "I'm glad to have finally finished them off."  
"Yea with the Digimon free again it looks like we can finally get some rest from all this fighting." Kari replied.  
"Well we had better get back soon, I have only an hour left." TK reminded them.  
"Right lets get a move on." Kari said as she started off for the Digi port again  
  
*******  
  
Demiveemon had the ball and even though it was his height he was not to bad at playing. Davis laughed as the small Digimon pushed the ball wards Davis and attempted a goal.  
Suddenly Davis was back in the place in his dream. His friends were screaming harder now, it hurt his ears to here them. Kari looked at him and cried out for his help but she was about to be hit by the creature. Davis learhed forward put was pulled to the ground, he fight violently but it was no use, the creature was bring it's long claw down on them. Davis closed his eyes and prepared to hear them scream, but the on noise now was Demiveemon crying out for Davis. He opened his eyes and noticed he was back in the park, Demiveemon was shaking his arm.  
"DAVISH, DAVISH ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" he cried out.  
"What... what happened?" Davis blurted out.  
"I was bring the ball up to you and then you collapsed and started to twitch!"  
"I had the dream again." Davis said quietly, "This time it was worse. I have got to contact the others and tell them about this." He pulled out his D-3 and sent his friends the e-mail.  
  
*******  
  
Ken's D-3 started to beat quickly, everyone turned around and looked at him as he pulled out it out. He took a couple of moments but he finally he spoke, "It's from Davis, he said something about a dream and all of us getting killed. He told me to make sure we don't go into the Digi world and if we do, to be careful."  
"Is he really serious?" Yolei asked, "We aren't going to die, and even if we were how could he know?"  
"Jeez the guy has been through a lot in the last while, give him a break." Cody said, "He might be overly stressed."  
"Guys look I know Davis," Ken said impatiently, "He wouldn't do this to us. He is worried about us; he has been a little edgy after the battle*. We had better get home just in case."  
"Your right Ken," Kari replied, "He could be worried so lets get home and tell him nothings wrong."   
She started to walk again when a voice came, "Oh but there is," It sounded harsh, mean and evil, "Your friend was right, you die now. ICE LANCE!" As those words finished an line of pointy ice came flying out of the trees, but everyone was lucky and they dodged it in time.  
"Hurry everyone Digi Volve!" TK yelled as he and the others started to run. But a black figure jumped out in front of them and smashed their Digimon to the ground. They got back up and started to run the other way.  
"Run while you can! I'll enjoy the chase!" laughed the harsh voice.  
  
*******  
  
"Something is wrong," Davis said as he and Demiveemon where walking into the computer lab of his school, "They should have replied by now."  
"Maybe they are away from it?" asked the little blue Digimon, "I'm sure their fine."  
"Just in case we had better go to the Digi world and make sure. Digi port open!"  
  
With in a few seconds Davis and Veemon had arrived in the Digi world. Davis whipped out his D-3 and looked at it, 5 small yellow dots where moving to the upper part of his screen.  
"Their heading north," Davis said, "Can you catch up to them as Ex-Veemon?"  
"Yup no problem!" answered Veemon and soon he was Digi volved into Ex-Veemon and the 2 where on their way.  
  
*******  
  
"I...can't run...much further." Yolei managed to say  
"Keep running he is still there!" TK said to her, "We can lose him the hills coming up."  
They ran on and soon reached the hills and managed to run behind one before the unknown attack could see them. They sat there taking deep breaths and slowly got back their wind.  
"I think he past right by us." Kari whispered.  
"Or I could be above you all right now." came the voice suddenly from above. The group looked up with sudden surprise and terror mixed. It was clothed in black and it's face was hidden by a hood. It hoped down and slow stood up, a dark shadow it made on the ground and the children knew now that Davis was not dreaming, but seeing into the future. It laughed as the Digimon tried to fight back but he hit them with his hand and sent them crashing to the ground. The black figure laughed even harder and slowly advanced, every backed up into a wall and pressed hard against it. Yolei cried and threw herself into Ken's arms and bairied her face in his shoulder. They knew they had finally met their match and knew they would die.  
But out of the sky came a cry as an X shaped blast came a hit the figure. It hobbled back and clutched it's arm, it was bleeding! They had wounded the creature. Davis and Ex-Veemon came right out of the sky and jumped on the creature and started attacking it in hand-to-hand combat. It fought on with them but gave a cry and threw both boy and Digimon against the wall their companions were up against. Ex-Veemon de-Digi volved and passed out, Davis let out a cry of pain and clutched his chest, which had a gash on it*. Their hope left them for go this time and prepared to die.  
  
But again a miracle happened, and blast of lighting from the sky came down and threw the creature back. A huge Digimon came flying out of the sky; it had red scales and gold under belly. It had huge bat like wings and the head of a lizard, it also had 2 claw like arms and legs and it had a rider` on top but the sun made him blurry and unable to see. The rider stood up on the Digimon and leap off as soon as he was close to the black figure. He drew a sword as soon as he leap and brought it down on the enemy's arm slicing it cleanly off and it turned into Digi dust. The black figure howled with pain and leapt off into a near by woods.  
"Dragonmon`!" The Rider called out as the beast he rode came back, "Take them to the camp, I'll be back soon, I have to make sure he doesn't get away this time."  
Dragonmon nodded his head and scooped up the group as they still stared in disbelief and their Digimon and took off. The others could see the rider run off into the woods after his opponent and then they all collapsed in the huge hands from exhaustion.  
  
  
A/N: Well Chapter 1 is complete tell me what you think please. I sent a while on this fiction so please again review!  



	2. New Recruit Part 2

A/N: I don't own Digimon but I do own two of the characters in this story, but they come later.  
  
New Recruit  
Chapter 2:The Warning  
  
  
TK was the first to wake of the Digi destined, his head was hurting a little but he managed to shack it off after a few moments. He was lying on his stomach and when he opened his eyes he saw that Patomon and everyone else was lying close to him. It looked like he was the only one to be wake at the time. He pushed himself up to get a better look around, he noticed that he was in a small clearing next to a huge rocky hill. There where trees all round him and the others that towered over him, He went over to Kari a shock her lightly to wake her. She moaned a little and TK feared that she might be hurt, but soon she said, "Oh... I don't want to get up."  
TK smiled to himself as he shook her again and called her name. She opened her eyes and slowly got up.  
"What happened?" she asked her friend, "The last thing I can remember was being lifted up by something big and then it all blacks out."  
"Yea I know," TK said, "That is all I can remember too."  
"We'd better wake the others and see if they can remember anything either."  
Soon the rest of them were awake, none where hurt bad but Davis's gash had reopened in three parts, Kari offered to treat it but Davis said he would be fine. To everyone's surprise none of them remembered what happened, this worried TK some.  
"It just seems weird to me." TK said with anger in his tone, "We all can't remember what happen! It seems like a trap."  
"Calm down TK, we're all fine and none of us are dead. I'm thankful for that!" Yolei cried out.  
"Well I can remember one thing from yesterday." Ken said quietly, "We were all surrounded by something... I'm not sure what it was but it was powerful. Then someone came down out of the sky and... chopped its arm off."  
"Are you sure?" TK questioned, "I think I can remember something like that too."  
"Well I think our new ally was the one who brought us here." Davis said from behind the others, He had wondered around looking to see where he was. "They left us a arrow and under it is written Digi Port."  
The others went up to him and looked to where he was standing over. Sure enough there it was written in the ground, the same words Davis had just spoken. Ken looked at the markings and looked up, "It could be a trap you know."  
"Yes but we don't have much of a choice do we? It's almost 5 and our parents well be getting worried soon. We'll go this way but still be on guard."  
Soon they were off, the arrow lead into a woods that was pretty thick with trees and brush but the kids were have no trouble with the path, thanks to their smaller friends. With in minutes they reached a small TV like box.  
"We'll who ever it was they saved us again." Ken said.  
"Well I can't wait to get home," Davis said, "I'm staving!"   
The others laughed in agreement with him and when they stopped they pulled out D3s and went home.  
  
*******  
  
TK looked around him at the strange surroundings he was in, it looked like some kind of forest and it looked like one of the Digiworld forests. But everything was darker and there was little light to guide him. He called out but only heard his own voice return to him in an echo, he started to get a little worried. He heard a rustling from behind him, he spun around to see a boy come out of the trees. He was tall and thin, his hair was a jet black but his face was blank, it was as if there was no face at all.  
"The time for separation is at hand," it said, only it was as if it came from some far off place, "The six shall stay together, the one shall be alone."  
"What do you mean!?" TK demand.  
"The one has come." It said, "Be on guard."  
With the parting words the boy turned and started to walk away, but TK was to confused to let him get away with out answers. He ran up to the boy and took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. TK looked into the face only too see his mother's face instead.  
"TK wake up it's almost 10!" His mother said.  
TK looked around in disbelief, he was in his room again and he was lying in his bed with Patomon still asleep at the bottom of the bed.  
"What's wrong?" His mother questioned.  
"Nothing, nothing just a dream." TK said as the dream replayed in his head.  
His mother looked at him for a seconded then sighed, "Well alright, you had better get up or you'll miss breakfast."  
TK smiled at the thought and got up and went into the kitchen followed by a sleepy Patomon and a worried mother.  
  
*******  
  
"TK you're cracking up." Davis joked after TK had told Davis and the others, what he had dreamed. "Maybe that fight wore you out really bad there."  
"I'm telling you it was real!" TK protested, "I could smell, hear and feel when I grabbed the kid's shoulder!"  
"Well be that as it may we had better be on guard," Kari said as she lay in the shade of a tree, "That last attack showed us that we have a new and powerful enemy."  
"What if it's not a new enemy, but one that has come back." Cody suggested.  
"Couldn't be," Davis answered, "All the enemies we fought have been destroyed for good! There's no way they could be back."  
"I don't care if it's new or not I just care if we destroy it before it destroys us." Yolei said.  
"But what did it mean 'The six shall stay together, the one shall be alone.'?" TK asked, "There is only six of us now, so where is this seventh?"  
"I don't know, there can't be more Digidestioned, can there?" Cody asked?  
"Maybe but we would-"  
"HEY LOOK OUT!" A voice called out as Kari was starting to speak. The Digi destined looked and saw a soccer ball came flying at Kari. She ducked and the ball flew over her head to be caught by Davis. A tall, thin kid ran over to them and apologised as he picked up the ball.  
"Oh man did I hit anyone?" he asked.  
"No your warning came just in time." Davis said as he passed the ball over.  
"Well I'm glad no one was hit." The boy replied, "Well bye."  
With that the boy ran off behind a set of trees to the side of the park before anyone could say anything. Everyone turned back to TK who stood there as if in shock, he was pale in the face and looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Man TK you ok?" Davis asked.  
"I seen him before." TK said, his voice trailing off.  
"Where?" Yolei and Kari asked him.  
"He sounded like the person that saved us from that creature yesterday. He even looks like the kid in my dream except I have never seen the face." TK said.  
"You don't think that he.." Ken started.  
"No can't be." TK interrupted.  
"Well lets forget out this, me and Ken have a soccer game in a few minutes, so we had better go." Davis said.  
"Hey we'll go watch your game guys, unless you don't want us to?" Kari asked them.  
"No problem, lets go though, cause we have start walking now." Ken said.  
Every one else stood up and followed Davis and Ken as they made their way to the soccer field, which was only a few minutes away. They all talked the whole way there, talking about upcoming game and Davis barraged about how he and Ken would bet the team that they were about to play. As they arrived at the field Davis and Ken left the group as they went to change into their soccer uniforms leaving the others to themselves. They found a spot on in the bleachers close to the game, there were other people in the bleachers too like player's family and friends.  
Finally Davis, Ken and the rest of their team came out onto the field in their blue and green outfits (That's the colour of their team in this Fanfic if it's not in the show) and was welcomed with a storm of cheers. The other team came out on the other side in yellow and red uniforms and took their places on the field or on the bench, along with Davis's team. Davis and Ken took to their offence places, they grinned to each other as the ref came out with the ball and the game started. Kari and the others cheered on their friends as they ran on the field sticking to their man and running up trying to steal the ball. Ken caught a lucky chance and stole the ball from the other team, he ran with the ball flying between his legs like a blur up the field. He was fast gaining on the net and he could see the other team swarming around him trying to block his attempt to score. Ken saw this and looked for any of his team-mates that might be open, to his luck Davis was close by with no one near him. Ken turned the ball in Davis's direction and drilled the ball to him. Davis caught control of the ball and got closer to the net, he saw the goalie running as fast as he could to block Davis but Davis knew that he didn't stand a chance. Davis put his leg back and sent it hammering into the ball. The ball went flying through the air and slammed into the net.  
The crowd burst with cheers and cries of joy. The other digi destined joined them in cheering and clapping for their friends, Davis and Ken were surrounded by their happy team-mates that were jumping with joy over the goal. After everything had settled down some the teams lined up to start again, the other team sent the ball to one of their offensive players and he started to run up the field. But as he did that Davis was on him and stole the ball making way for another goal, but suddenly another player kicked the ball out away from Davis and to one of the other team's players. Davis stunned and angry ran after the ball at top speed but he was too late. The other team's player had scored a goal and the other team's fans rejoiced. Davis stole a look at the kid that scored the goal and was stuck numb by surprise, the kid was the same one in the park earlier that day with the soccer ball.  
"Davis what's wrong?" Ken asked him as he ran up to Davis.  
"Look at the kid that scored the goal." Davis said pointing, "It's the kid from earlier today."  
Ken looked hard into the swarm of the other team as the congratulated their team mate. Davis was right it was the same kid, 'Odd,' Ken thought, 'What's he doing here?'  
The game went on for some time, the other team had scored another goal and was leading by the end of the game. After the whistle went the other team celebrated their winning over Davis and Ken's team. Hot and sweaty the team's lined up and shock hands. When Ken and Davis reached the kid they saw earlier he shock their hands, but stopped for second to congratulate them on playing a good game. It was clear that he remembered that he had ran into them earlier that day, but it took no notice to it. Ken and Davis hit the showers and changed into their other cloths, they left the field's lockers and joined the others as they waited for them outside the field. They told Ken and Davis that they would do better in the next game, but they needed not be told that, they already knew they would have to play better in the next game.  
They all started to walk away from the field when Davis caught something in the corner of his eye. It was the kid that he saw in the park and the game earlier, he was too was leaving the field with a bag over his shoulder. Davis turned and saw that the kid was talking to himself, there was no one else around him that he would be talking too. That's when Davis saw it.  
It was a round red thing in his bag that was sticking out, as Davis looked closer he saw that it was a head! It looked like some sort of lizard with red scales and a small curved horn on its head. To Davis's shock, it was moving its lips, talking to the kid! Davis whispered to the others and the too saw it. There was no doubt in their mind, that head was a Digimon! And the kid in the park from earlier was one of them!  
  
A/N: I'd like to say that I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you all, I have been swamped with exams and they are brutal! But fear not, they are almost do so expect me to have more chapters up faster! Thanks and don't forget to Review!  



End file.
